Wonder in the mountains
by M.j's place
Summary: What happens when Randy Orton and John Cena become snowed in by an avalanche? Strawberry's and Champagne is what! Slash


_**This is my first one shot so please be gentle?**_

"Goodness! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" John exclaimed. Randy laughed as he held onto a falling down John Cena. He had John by his arm holding him up, John was on snow skies for the very first time in his life and was not doing so well. "Oh come on Cena. Where's your sense of adventure." Randy chuckled. John held on tight to Randy's arm and gave him an evil look.

After Monday Night Raw two nights ago and over one too many drinks at a bar. Randy talked John into going to Great Wolf lodge in Scotrun, PA. The lodge they were staying in was not too far from the arena and it was magnificent. Randy had booked John and himself into the Loft Fireplace Suite.

The suite was beautiful and came with two floors, the main floor included two queen size beds, full bath, and two TVs. A semi-private living area with a full size sofa sleeper and corner gas fireplace. The upstairs part of the suite included a queen size bed, a half bath, and a TV. John and Randy both loved the private balcony over looking the snow covered mountains.

"My Idea of adventure is going down the slides in the Great Wolf Lodges, year-round indoor waterpark. Being in a warm pool instead of falling down and freezing my ass off, is my sense of adventure." John complained. Randy shook his head and laughed at John. "Alright come on. Let's get you off of the bunny slope before you break a leg and Vince kills me." Randy said. Randy then helped John down the ski slope back to the lodge.

"God I've never been so cold in my life." John complained by the fire. Randy had finally helped John make it safely to their suite. "Is complaining all you plan on doing the whole time?" Randy asked. He was starting to become annoyed at John. They only had the next few hours to spend together, soon they would have to check out.

John looked from the fireplace over to where Randy was standing, by the balcony doors. Randy had his back to John, John wrapped his arms lovingly around him. Taking hold of Randy's hands, John kissed Randy on the side of his neck. "No I plan on doing other things too." John assured. Randy turned to face John and looked into his eyes. "Good, let's get packed. We need to go check out. I have special plans for us tonight, but we have to get going so we don't miss our flight." Randy said.

Randy had been planning a surprise for John for months and tonight was that night. John nodded his head and kissed Randy one more time. They finished packing and rechecked the suite to make sure nothing was left behind. Randy checked his coat pocket, he smiled as he felt what was inside.

"Alright lets go, I plan on making this night, a night to remember." Randy said and kissed John very, very sensually.

Randy and John made their way down to the front desk. "Hello how can I help you?" Brianna asked. She was the young woman who was working at the front desk. Before Randy could say anything a loud rumble was heard from outside. "What the hell was that?" Randy said. "Not sure, we should go check it out." John replied. John was walking over to the door with Randy when a security guard for the lodge stopped them from exiting.

"Excuse me patrons, but we seem to have a situation on our hands. If I could have everyone's attention. I ask that all of you please remain calm. There has been an avalanche, It will probably tomorrow before anyone will be able to leave. There will be emergency snow crews out to dig through the snow and you should be able to leave by the morning hours. Brianna will you call the manager on duty to come and make arrangements for the guest to stay another night." the guard asked.

Briana nodded and picked up the phone. She called on the manager Chase Meridian to come down to the front desk. Chase entered the room from the health spa. She had already been briefed on what had happened by the state police. The Great Wolf lodge was prepared and knew exactly what they needed to do to keep their guest calm and safe.

"Briana please call and cancel all reservations for tonight and rebook our current guest another night free. All amenities and the nights stay are on us. We are sorry for your inconvenience." Chase said.

Randy frowned and became very sad at the news of the avalanche. That meant his plans were ruined. "I guess we need to go to the desk and be re-booked?" John asked. He immediately became concerned by the look on Randy's face. "Hey Baby, It's going to be alright. I'm here." John said. John thought Randy might be upset because Randy was claustrophobic, and he might have felt closed in.

"I had special plans for us tonight, It was going to be a night to remember, now that's ruined." Randy cried. John stood in front of Randy and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey no matter what we do or where we go, being with you is always special." John assured him. Randy sighed as John kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, lets go get re-booked." John said and led Randy to the front desk.

Briana booked them for another night and they went back up to the room. They were unpacking once more when a knock was heard at the door. Randy went over to answer it. He opened the door and smiled, there was a cart from room service. The cart held white chocolate and milk chocolate covered strawberry's and a chilling bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. There was a note between the two crystal champagne glasses.

John walked up behind Randy. "Who sent this?" John asked. "I don't know, let's read the note and find out." Randy replied. He opened the note and both of their mouths fell open.

_"Sorry the avalanche ruined your night to remember. I know this is not much, but I hope it helps. With love, Briana."_

Randy folded up the note and tucked it away. He rolled the cart into the room. Randy watched as John finished unpacking. Randy picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and walked over to John. Without words Randy traced the strawberry over John's lips. John parted his lips to take more of the strawberry in. Randy kicked his lips as he watched John tongue the tip of the strawberry.

Watching the chocolate dissolve on John's tongue was just becoming too much. Randy removed the strawberry and placed his lips to John's. The taste of the chocolate and strawberry's sent chills all the way down Randy's body. Randy removed his lips from John's. "Lets change into something more comfortable and open the champagne." Randy suggested.

The kiss had taken John's breath away, all he could do was nod in conformation. Randy opened the bottle and poured him and John a glass. After getting changed into a pair of sweat pants John walked over to Randy. Randy handed John his glass. John took a sip and smiled. "Are not going to get changed?" John asked. "Oh yeah I forgot, I got lost in you for a moment." Randy replied. Randy walked over to the bedside table and sat down his own glass of champagne.

As Randy changed John pushed the cart closer to the bed so they could sit down on the bed and share the strawberry's. John watched as Randy removed his shirt and jeans. He walked over to Randy and pulled down Randy's underwear. Before Randy could even blink John was on his knees looking up at him. The look of lust on John's face brought an instant heat and Randy started to get hard. Randy gasped, he didn't notice the white chocolate strawberry in John's hand until it was being ran slowly around the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck" Randy cried out. He watched as John took the strawberry and placed it on his slit. Randy almost came on the spot as he watched John gather precum on the strawberry. Randy licked his lips as he watched John take the strawberry to his lips and take a bite of the chocolate and precum covered fruit. John looked up at Randy and licked his own lips. "Yummy"

That one word made Randy come undone. "Fuck John, please suck me." Randy moaned. John loved how Randy was almost begging him. John smiled a devious smile and placed the half eaten strawberry back onto Randy's hard shaft. Randy moaned in heat and need as John slowly ran the strawberry up and down the length of Randy's now extremely hard cock. "Ahhh, John please quit teasing me and take my cock in your mouth? I need it, I need you to suc..." Randy's words were cut off as his cool penis was engulfed by deliciously warm heat.

John bobbed up and down on Randy's cock. The taste of chocolate covered strawberry's, and Randy's warm precum was making John hard too. While he was licking and slurping around Randy's cock John took his hand and rubbed himself through his sweats. "Oh god baby, feels so good, but I want to cum while I'm deep inside of you." Randy whispered. John's cock jumped, he loved the thought of being filled with Randy's cock.

John removed his mouth from Randy's dick and Randy helped him stand up. Randy pulled John's sweats and underwear down. John stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. Randy grabbed the lube from the one unpacked bag. John climbed on the bed, laying down on his back. Randy smiled a wicked smile and climbed between John's legs. It was Randy's turn to play now. He spread John's legs wide, John's hard cock lay on his lower abs.

"Ug honey? What are you doooiinng?" John cried out as he felt the cold tip to the strawberry touching his puckered hole. "Shh, It's OK relax." Randy cajoled. He pushed the firm strawberry further into John's pink pucker.

The coldness of the strawberry stretching him open made John go crazy. "Feels...so...ahhh" John moaned as he felt Randy's hot tongue replace the coldness of the strawberry. John looked down at Randy's head between his legs, tongue fucking his ass and lost it. "Ohh shitt fuck me know! fuck please.." John begged the need for Randy to be inside him was just too great.

Randy smiled and hummed into John's hole as he continued to plunge his tongue in and out of it. "Please Randy, PLEASE." John screamed out. Randy loved it when John became a screaming, begging, mess. He moved his tongue from John's quivering hole and grabbed the lube. John seen what Randy was doing, he took Randy by the hand. "No. no lube, please I'm ready just fuck me, need you in me?" John begged.

Randy nodded and sat down the unopened lube. He knew exactly what John needed and he was going to do just that. Randy placed the tip of his cock to John's wet puckered hole. "Please, fuck me!" John whispered. "No, make love to you." Randy stated and pushed his hard cock into John.

"Ohhh, yeah, feels so good baby so tight." Randy cried out. John couldn't breathe at first, the pained pleasure of the burn was too much. "Breathe slowly baby, let me know when your ready." Randy said. He always worried when he took John with out stretching him out with his fingers first, but he also knew that was how John loved it. "Move baby" John said softly.

That's what Randy did, he moved his cock in and out of John very slow at first. "Faster, harder, need you fuuu..."John's words were cut off as Randy pulled all the way out and slammed back into John's needy hole. "Yes oh fuck yeaaa" John screamed out as Randy hit his sweet spot over and over again. John wrapped his hand around his dripping cock, Randy took his hand covering John's. Together they fist John's cock in time with Randy's hard and fast thrusts.

Randy hit John's spot one more time and John came. His cum streaming out over their hands. Randy took his hand and licked John's hot seed off of it. "Feels so good, oh shit baby I'm going to, to ahhh fuck!" Randy screamed out as he filled John full.

"Mmm...I love...the way your cum feels in my ass, so...warm." John said. Randy gently pulled out of John. He stood up and went into the master bath. Moments later he walked over to John with a washcloth and cleaned John up.

John hadn't noticed Randy stop by his jacket and pull something out of it. John sat up on the side of the bed with Randy. Randy stood up, and John watched as Randy dropped to one knee.

"John, this really wasn't where I planned on doing this but I can no longer wait. John you are my life, the very breath I breathe. John Cena, Will You Marry Me?" Randy asked. Tears fell from John's eyes as he nodded his head yes.

This truly was a night to remember...

.'.'.'.'

**PLEASE ROCK ME SOME REVIEWS...**

**a/n: This **one shot was written for Dorky LuvBD, she was the **100th **reviewer for** "Revenge is sweet"**. I had fun writing it and decided to do it again, the **200th** reviewer for **Revenge **and the **100th **reviewer for **Different Worlds** will also **receive **a one shot as well. With the plot and couple of their choosing, just like Dorky LuvBD did. 

**Thank you **all for reading! ** Mj :D**


End file.
